


Found Family in the Fallout

by penumbria



Series: V-Day and the World After [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Gen, Just write trope bingo, Post-Apocalypse, V-Day Wave, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: The V-Day Wave was 5 days ago and the Alpha needs his pack.
Series: V-Day and the World After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Found Family in the Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Just Write Trope Bingo and the Teen Wolf Bingo on Discord.  
> Unbeta'ed.

* * *

**Title** : Found Family in the Fallout

**Series:** Trope Bingo 2020, Teen Wolf Bingo 2020/2021, V-Day and the World After

**Bingo Squares:** Found Family/Family of Choice (Trope), Peter Hale (TW)

**Fandom** : Teen Wolf (with a Kingsman kicker)

**Note:** This is a sequel to “Red Fog”.

**Summary:** The V-Day Wave was 5 days ago and the Alpha needs his pack.

* * *

Peter Hale stood at the window of Derek’s loft and looked out over downtown Beacon Hills. It had been five days since what people were calling the V-Day Wave. The fires were out and the bodies were no longer laying in the streets. The crashed cars had been towed or at least pushed to the side so as to not block the roads. But subtler signs of the damage could be seen everywhere: boarded up windows on houses and stores, missing infrastructure like stop signs and mailboxes, and of course, most of the bloodstains had yet to be washed away.

Peter was thankful that the pitiful remains of his family had survived the chaos. Derek and Cora had each killed their share of people while under the influence of the Wave, as had Peter himself, but their werewolf natures had kept them alive, though injured. They had been attacked by normal humans, unarmed with a hunter’s arsenal.

One member of the pack had not been so lucky. 

Frankly, though he wouldn’t be so crass as to voice the sentiment aloud, Peter felt that it was somewhat poetic justice. The vaunted True Alpha so invested in his star-crossed lovers’ drama with the Argent girl had come to a messy end at her own hand.

The high school wasn’t very good at keeping weapons out and the girl always had her knives on her. And they were always coated in wolfsbane. When the first Wave hit, Argent had turned on Scott and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with one of her knives. By the time it was all over, the boy had died of wolfsbane poisoning, though not before getting a measure of revenge on his killer. 

And his alpha spark, surprisingly, had come to Peter.

At first, it was thought that Peter had unwittingly killed an Alpha during the Waves. That had been Peter’s thought when his mind had returned to his full control. But some research at the veterinary clinic after the discovery of Alan Deaton’s body had turned up the information that Scott had never been a True Alpha. Deaton had performed a spell on the boy to draw a loose alpha spark to him. It should have been Ennis’ spark but the magic had actually given that to Derek as his sort of, somewhat indirect, killer. 

But when Derek had given up the spark to save Cora, the ritual had drawn it into Peter’s failed beta, making him appear like a True Alpha. When he was killed by the huntress and Deaton by one of his clients, the magic broke and the spark returned to the Hales. 

Derek was in no condition to accept it, his normal quiet had become nearly non-verbal after all of the death he had caused during the Waves. And Cora wasn’t settled enough either. 

But Peter was. He didn’t really care - much - about the random deaths he had caused. They were senseless and pointless but he hadn’t had any control over himself. He had been beyond feral like nearly every person in the world that day.

Not a single beta in the pack had gold eyes any longer. And Peter was fairly sure that would be the case for all betas, everywhere, who survived the Waves.

Not one of Peter’s pack had escaped becoming a killer. Even Lydia had killed dozens of classmates by screaming at them with her banshee voice. 

Peter turned away from his musings at the window when he heard movement behind him. After the Wave, the pack had turned to one another for comfort and connection. All of them had killed and all of them had lost friends or family.

Stiles had come to the loft first, of those who didn’t live there, seeking reassurance that he couldn’t find elsewhere. Scott’s death and Stiles’ own experiences during the Waves were causing severe problems for the no longer quite human boy. And even more than normal, Sheriff Stilinski was at work. 

Isaac, who had moved in with the McCalls months before, had moved back into the loft as both Scott and Melissa hadn’t survived the Waves. 

Ethan and Aiden had come, having been triggered by the attacks and recalling their childhoods as the whipping boys of their birth pack, and desiring a true pack connection which neither Deucalion and his Alpha pack nor Scott had been able to provide.

Lydia had come after getting home and finding her mother dead, killed by a neighbor’s car. Communication was still hit or miss and she hadn’t been able to reach her father since the events and had no idea if he had survived.

Derek was suffering with heavy guilt and the pack’s soothing presence was calming his wolf with much-needed touch.

Cora had used the pack bonds that were deepening to keep the feral inside of her at bay. She has always been more in tune with her wolf and the Wave had her struggle with control slip often.

Peter walked over to his pack, his family, and allowed Stiles to pull him down onto the mattress piled with the pack and the alpha sank into his pack bonds. He would figure out what to do about Scott’s last actions another time. Now was time to be with his pack and settle them. And himself. The future was for tomorrow. Family was for now.


End file.
